


Operation A Real Christmas for the Grinch

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Dameron family fluff, Fluff, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, Leia isn't a good mother, Light Angst, Luke is a jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe is determined to make their first Christmas unforgettable for Ben.





	1. Looking for a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> This ship needs more fluff and I wanted to do something for Christmas. I will try to stick to it but I can't promise anything. (I know my lazy arse!)

It was just the end of the afternoon but the sky was already dark. Night fell quickly in winter and Ben always loved it. It was a weird thing to think about, most of people enjoying sun and warmth from the Spring and Summer, but Ben always found comfortable the darkness. In darkness and by night, you chose to be alone. Nobody was imposing loneliness on you like in plain day. It wasn’t disappointing you. It wasn’t hurting you. Darkness was comfortable and safe. 

Ben was used to be alone. It wasn’t his choice, not at first at least. But when his parents split and his mother refused to let him going with his father, Ben began to cherish his time alone. Far away from his father, Ben prefered being alone than spending time with this masquerade of family that his mother tried to maintain for him, his uncle supposed to fill the void his father’s departure left. Ben made no effort to warm to his uncle and soon, Luke stopped to try, letting Leia cart him around the world, at every place she needed to be. Ben alone all day with private tutors while Leia Organa was saving the world. 

Ben never forgave her for that. He never forgave her to have taken him away from his father, even if she knew that she had no time to dedicate to him. Keeping Ben at her side was purely selfish, the proof she refused to acknowledge the failure of her marriage. When Ben was finally authorized to come back home for his studies, he didn’t think twice before cutting every link with this part of his family. And he didn’t think twice either before taking contact with his father again. 

Han Solo welcomed his son like he never left, like he didn’t have spent the last 13 years without seeing him. It has been weird at first, reuniting with this part of his family he was a complete stranger for. Han and he needed some time to learn to know each other again. But now, 8 years later, Ben couldn’t imagine anymore his life without his father. Everytime he thought about their time apart, he felt the same destroying anger in his chest, ready to maul his ribcage and annihilate everything around him. He wanted so much for his mother to suffer like he did all these years but his father refused to do that to her. For a weird reason that Ben couldn’t totally grab, Han Solo refused to hurt his ex-wife and he obligated Ben to keep contact with her. Ben indulged him but he kept their interactions to the bare minimum. 

A hand brushed against his cheek and Ben got out of his not really joyful thought. When he looked at his side, he could see the man who entered in his life 10 months ago and was now his boyfriend. Poe Dameron, beautiful like always, even more with his red nose due to the December cold and his skin shining with a lovely golden shade due to the street lights, looked at him with concern, his hand pressing Ben’s in his. 

“Are you okay?” asked Poe, worried and Ben realized that his eyes were wet with tears. 

“Yes.” whispered Ben, nodding. “Just thinking.” he added before offering a small smile to Poe, pressing back his hand in his to comfort him.

“Alright.” answered Poe after few seconds looking at Ben. 

The young man slid an arm around Ben’s waist and pressed against his side. Ben relaxed in his embrace, his mind remembering him that he found some peace with Poe in his life and the young man put an arm around Poe’s back, cuddling him against his flank. 

“You didn’t tell me where we’re going.” asked Ben after few seconds of walking like that with your boyfriend. 

“That’s a surprise.” answered Poe with a cheeky smile and Ben bit his cheek to restrain his own smile. 

Soon, Poe was grabbing his hand and dragging him besides him, running between the crowd. It was such a romcom cliché thing and Ben would deny it if anybody would claim they saw him like that but he couldn’t help to follow Poe while laughing like a fool. 

* * *

It turned out that Poe brang him to a Christmas trees market and Ben held back a growl when he saw it. Not only there were too many people looking for the perfect tree and Ben hated crowded places, but mostly Ben wasn’t fond of Christmas. He never had been. Christmas meant family and Ben’s family had never been normal. When he was a little boy, when his father was still at home with him, the few Christmas he could remember was his father trying to make him forget that his mother wasn’t there with them, preferring to work on this special day. After his father left, his mother made a point to always be there on Christmas Day. But Ben didn’t want her anymore. 

After he reunited with his father, they tried to have a normal Christmas, with tree and lights and the whole package but both of them were too hurt by all these Christmas they missed together. Christmas became a non-event in their life. They usually spent the day watching movies with Han’s friends gathering at his home and all of them remembering their time together in the army. Ben liked that. It was plain but it didn’t hurt. 

Poe, on the other hand, seemed really excited by this whole Christmas atmosphere and his lovely brown eyes were shining with so much joy at the idea to choose a tree with him that Ben couldn’t say no and he followed him with a constricted smile, trying to shut up his mind screaming to him all the cynicism of this celebration. 

* * *

Ben knew that he was bitchy and that Poe would lose his patience really soon because he supported without saying nothing Ben’s snarky remarks and bad mood for the last twenty years. But even someone as soft as Poe had its limits. And Ben knew he was close to break them. But he couldn’t help it. Everything was too bright, too green, too lousy. Everybody was too cheerful and slobbering on fucking Christmas trees. It was ridiculous. Really. 

“What about this one?” asked Poe, with a smile Ben knew was tense. 

“Alright.” answered Ben, shrugging. 

Poe frowned before sighing with anger. Ben froze. He finally broke Poe’s patience and he was about to be dumped in the middle of a fucking Christmas tree market.  _ Wonderful _ ! 

“I’m doing this for you Ben!” grumbled Poe, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“Why?” groaned back the young man. 

“Because I know you never really had a true Christmas and I want to give you one this year.” answered Poe, his stern look softening. 

“Why do you care?” asked a blushing Ben. 

“Because Christmas is for family and you’re my family.” answered Poe, his voice filling with hurt and Ben felt so shitty when he spotted tears in Poe’s eyes. The young man looked away to try to hide them to his boyfriend. 

“I...I’m you’re family?” asked shyly Ben, hiding himself behind his black hair. 

He could see Poe looking back at him, slightly shocked before in two steps, coming closer to him, his hands grabbing Ben’s elbows. 

“Of course you’re are.” whispered Poe and Ben finally looked down at him. “I love you Ben.” he added, his lips breaking in a soft smile. 

“I love you too.” whispered back shyly Ben and he could see Poe grinning in response. 

Poe got up on his tiptoes before catching his lips between his. Their kiss was soft, sweet and reminded home to Ben. They looked like two idiots, kissing like that in the middle of Christmas trees, with children bumping in their legs but for the first time since he stepped in this place, Ben’s mind was silent. 

When their kiss broke, both looked at each other, sharing a smile. Pot got back on the floor and his hands slid in Ben’s. Poe looked at Ben and his boyfriend nodded softly, bringing a grin on Poe’s mouth. Ben loved that. This capacity they had to communicate without saying a word. It was new. It was good. And an actual relief for Ben who never has been really able to talk about what he was feeling. 

“Can we continue now?” whispered Poe, shifting on his feet with excitement and Ben rolled his eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him in the alleys of the market, looking for a tree. 

Both walked among the crowd, Poe critically looking at the trees, like it was something essential to choose the right tree when they all looked the same in Ben’s opinion. 

“Do you see one you like?” asked Poe and Ben was ready to denying it when his eyes got caught by a treen in one of the corner of the market. 

Ben grinned before walking towards the tree, Poe at his side. Once they were both front of him, Poe looked suspicious about Ben’s choice but fearing to break the slightly cheerful mood of Ben, he said nothing. 

“It looks…” said hesitantly Poe.

“Ugly.” finished Ben with a big grin, his fingers brushing against the branch. “I love ugly things.”

“Does it mean I’m ugly?” asked Poe, falsely offended. 

“My life would be easier if you would be.” answered Ben, with a deadpan face. 

Poe burst in laugh before punching Ben’s arm. After a sided look for his boyfriend, Ben joined Poe’s giggles and they were still laughing their arses off when a seller came to them. Their ugly tree helped them to have it for a cheap price and soon, this too-tall-and-without-regular-branch tree was theirs. 

The journey back to Poe’s flat, and not officially Ben’s flat since he spent all his time there, was kinda chaotic. They tried to maneuver their bulky package without disturbing the passers-by on the sidewalk. At the end, they were bickering like an old couple in the middle of the street, everybody looking at them with amused smile on their face. Finally, Ben decided to carry the tree alone and Poe felt again amazed to see his boyfriend’s strength in action when he lifted the tree on his shoulder, like it was weighting nothing. Ben looked at Poe with a cocky smile and the young man rolled his eyes front of the dorkiness of his boyfriend. 

When two women crossed their path, feeling obviously charmed by Ben’s strength, Poe threw them a dark glance before grabbing Ben’s free hand and the young man was so oblivious to his own charm than Poe couldn’t help to fall in love with him harder than he already was. 

* * *

Forty minutes and many laughs after, they were finally at home. Ben put down the tree next to the bay windows and when he turned around, Poe could hold back his laugh. Ben frowned, confused and Poe walked to him, smiling fondly. Then, he took off a fir spine from Ben’s hair and showed it to Ben. Before Poe could react to the spark of mischief appearing in Ben’s eyes, the young man shook his head and threw fir spines on Poe. Poe tried to avoid them while laughing like a mad man. Then, he helped Ben to take off the rest of them. 

“What’s next?” asked Ben, slightly insecure and Poe felt his heart warming to see that his boyfriend was indulging his Christmas project. 

“I think we worked enough for today.” answered Poe and Ben nodded slightly. “But tomorrow-” added Poe and Ben whined. 

“Will I regret it?” moaned Ben, looking like a kicked puppy and Poe tried really hard to hold back a smile.

“Probably.” laughed Poe and Ben whined harder. 

Poe let out a scream when Ben grabbed him before throwing him on his shoulder. 

“Ben!” laughed the young man. “What are you doing?”

“I need a shower.” answered Ben, walking towards the bathroom. “And you still have to put me in the Christmas cheerful mood.” he added and Poe could almost hear the cheeky smile in his voice. Poe rolled up his eyes. 

“Challenge accepted, Mr Grinch.” answered Poe before slapping Ben’s arse, the young man yelping in response. 

“I’m not a grinch.” grumbled Ben.

“Yes you are.” answered Poe, laughing too hard. 

And they continued to bicker until they were under the shower. And even maybe after. But at the end, Poe succeeded to show some Christmas magic to Ben. 


	2. Decorating the tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ornamentation of their Christmas tree goes unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I'm not really good at motivating myself to write when I'm tired. But promise, I will try to catch up.

“On the left!” said Poe for the third time in the last five minutes and Ben tried to hold back his sight. 

He had something else in mind for his Sunday morning, something like staying under the blanket and cuddling with Poe, than to decorate their Christmas tree. But Poe thought otherwise and when he came to jump on their bed, shaking Ben to wake him up, looking like a child on Christmas morning, Ben didn’t have the heart to say no. 

So he was there, in the middle of the living room, obeying Poe’s orders, the young man obsessed with finding the right place for their tree, where the ornaments would catch the best light to shine. Poe had a precise idea and Ben indulged his perfectionism, wanting for his boyfriend to be satisfied and happy. 

“THAT’S IT!” screamed suddenly Poe, startling Ben in the process. “Don’t touch anything.” he added and Ben made a show to rise up his hands and to walk backwards. “You’re an idiot!” smiled Poe, rolling up his eyes fondly before throwing a garland around his boyfriend’s neck to drag him towards him.

Ben complied with a smile before accepting the kiss Poe offered to him, his hands sliding on Poe’s waist and he pressed his boyfriend into his chest, the other man fastening his arms around his necks, his fingers cradling in Ben’s hair. Ben moaned against Poe’s lips and the other man giggled. Ben bit down Poe’s lower lip before their kiss broke. With a smirk, Ben slid his hands on Poe’s arse, pushing his boyfriend’s pelvis against his. Poe threw him a falsely reproachful look and Ben smiled innocently. 

“We have work to do.” laughed Poe when Ben began to shower his neck with soft kisses. 

“I’m working.” mumbled Ben against Poe’s neck and when he blew on his skin, Poe laughed harder, trying to flee Ben’s embrace but the man’s arms were holding strong around him. 

“Do that for me and I promise you, you will be rewarded.” whispered Poe in Ben’s ear and the kisses stopped. Ben looked again at Poe and they shared a long glance, both of them judging each other’s resoluteness. 

Ben’s head finally dropped on his own chest with a sigh and Poe grinned before resting his hands on Ben’s shoulders, rising on his tiptoes before kissing softly Ben’s lips. Soon, a small smile appeared on Ben’s mouth and the taller man engulfed his boyfriend in a warm hug. Poe gladly surrendered, loving the feeling of this strong chest against his. 

After few more seconds in each other’s arms, Poe teared himself apart of Ben before knotting the garland around his boyfriend’s neck with a wink. Ben rolled up with eyes before mimicking a fashion walk and Poe couldn’t hold back his laugh, loving so much the dork who was his lover. 

Soon, both of them began to use the garlands and ornaments as clothes and jewels and when Poe hanged some Christmas’ balls on Ben’s ears, both men burst in giggles, finally witnessing their both appearances in the mirror and how ridiculous they looked. When their laughs died and their stomachs hurt a little bit less, both men were slumped on the couch, still buried under Christmas’ ornaments and looking at the tree, still naked from all decoration. 

“We really need to begin.” said Poe and Ben nodded before going up, offering his hand to Poe. 

Once Poe was on his feet, they took of their disguise and both began to work, still under Poe’s command. They started with the electric garland, each of them on each side of the tree, wrapping the garland around the tree. After that, came the traditional garlands, red and gold. While Poe was fixing a little bit Ben’s work, his boyfriend looked at the smaller man, loving to see this bright smile and soft eyes shining among colors which suited him so well. 

When they have finished to put all the ornaments on the tree, Poe grabbed carefully a red box and there was so much care in his gestures that Ben was curious to know what was in it. Poe sat cross-legged on the floor and made a sign to Ben to join. 

“What is it?” whispered Ben and Poe smiled softly to him before opening the box. 

Inside was a star, the kind of you were putting at the top of a Christmas tree. The star was made of wood, paint in a shining gold and interwined between the branchs, there were bright red pearls. It was beautiful.

“It was belonging to my grandma.” said Poe, his emotion palpable in his tears and Ben grabbed his hand, pressing it between his. “She gave it to me before dying.” he added. 

“It will be perfect for our tree.” whispered back Ben, sliding an arm around Poe’s shoulders and the young man cuddled against his side, trying to find comfort in his boyfriend. 

Ben whipped softly tears from Poe’s cheeks before kissing it. Poe gave him a weak smile before they got up, Poe holding carefully the star in his both hands. 

“I will need a stepladder to put it on the awfully tall tree you chose.” teased Poe and Ben loved to see that he was already feeling better. 

“Because of course, we’re both tiny small dwarves like you.” answered Ben with a smirk and Poe pulled out his tongue. 

Ben dramatically sighed before grabbing Poe’s waist and carrying him. Poe yelped a little bit and when he was finally resting safely on Ben’s shoulders, one of his hands slid in Ben’s hair. His boyfriend looked up at him and Poe offered him a thankful smile, leaning up downwards to kiss his forehead. 

Ben got closer to the tree and Poe reached to the top, carefully hanging the star on the highest branch. When it was done, Poe admired his work and Ben looked up. He had to admit that their tree looked really beautiful. Like everything he did in his life, Poe put all his heart in the decoration of their tree and he succeeded to make it wonderful. 

Poe was bragging about how they did a good work when Ben spotted that the star was dangerously becoming unstable, sliding off from the branch. When it finally got off the branch, Ben reacted instinctively and walked forwards to avoid it to crash on the floor. Unfortunately, Poe was still on his shoulders and soon, both of them were falling on their tree, making it crashing on the floor at the same time than them. 

* * *

When Ben managed to get out from under the tree, he looked around for Poe, praying for his boyfriend to not be hurt. Poe was fortunately not hurt, but on his knees, surrounded by broken ornaments and looking distraught to the ruin that was their tree. There were some broken branchs, the garlands were torn up and most of the balls were broken. 

“That’s ruined.” whispered Poe, like he couldn’t believe it. 

Ben felt nauseous when he spotted tears in Poe’s eyes. All of this was his fault. He ruined their tree and Poe’s christmas. He felt awful. 

“I’m so sorry.” sobbed Ben and Poe looked up at him. “I...i just wanted to save your star.” he added, shyly, looking at the star resting in his hands. 

Poe got closer and carefully took the star from his hands, caressing it softly. 

“Is it broken?” asked Ben, insecure. 

After few more seconds of inspection, Poe looked up at him, his eyes still shining with tears but a weak smile on his lips. 

“No! You saved it.” he said softly. “Thank you.” he added. 

“I’m so sorry to have ruined your tree.” said again Ben and Poe shook his head. 

“You didn’t do it on purpose.” whispered weakly the young man. “I...I just wanted to have the perfect tree for our first Christmas together. For your first real Christmas.” said Poe. 

Ben felt warmth spreading in his heart, having already forgotten that Poe put so many efforts to fix his parents’ mistakes. Ben grabbed Poe’s hands and pressed them to make him looking up at him. 

“This Christmas doesn’t have to be perfect.” whispered Ben. “As long as you’re here, I will be happy.” he added shyly. 

Poe’s tears finally broke down and the young man leant forwards to kiss softly his boyfriend. When they separated, Poe softly caressed Ben’s cheek. He could see that his boyfriend was still upset and blaming himself for what happened to their tree. 

“I fear we will need to some shopping later.” said Poe, looking at all the ruined ornaments front of them. 

Ben stayed silent for long seconds before he got up and disappeared in the kitchen. Lost, Poe could only looked at his boyfriend walking among the flat, searching in the cupboards and drawers. Poe was ready to ask him what he was looking for when the man came back to his side, his arms full of rubbish in Poe’s opinion. 

Ben knelt front of the coffee table before dropping all these furnitures on it. Poe looked confused at everything Ben collected. There were matches, glue, coton, paper tissues, paper sheets and some colouring pens. There were also plastic forks, aluminum foil, swing thread, pins. None of this made sense to Poe but for Ben it was apparently perfectly logical. 

The young man sat cross-legged before pulling up his sleeves. Poe sat on the other side of the table, front of him and he looked confused at his boyfriend who was already beginning to work. 

“What are you doing?” asked Poe. 

“Well! Since I broke all your ornaments, I thought I could build new ones for you.” answered shyly Ben, hiding himself behind his hair. 

“You never told me you could do that.” blurted out Poe, a smile sliding on his lips. 

“My dad taught me to be an handyman.” said Ben, looking up finally at Poe. 

Poe’s eyes were still full of tears but the spark in them showed to Ben that it was more with happiness that disappointment. Poe leant above the coffee table and grabbed Ben’s face in his both hands before kissing him hard, letting his boyfriend a little bit speechless when their kiss broke. 

“Mister Solo, I love you.” grinned Poe before sitting back on the floor. “Tell me what I can do.” he added. 

“You could fix what can be fixed, I suppose.” answered Ben with a sly smile and Poe did an army’s salute which made Ben chuckling. 

Soon, they were both working in silence. Poe tried to save some garlands, stitching bit by bit what could be saved. At the end, he managed to build a new garland, really long and alternating red with gold. Poe had to admit it looked really good and he was proud of himself. After that, he decided to take example on Ben and he built a small wooden cabin with matches. Poe never did that before but he had a lot of fun. It reminded him Christmas when he was a little boy, making drawings to decorate the whole family house. 

One hour later, their tree was finally decorated again. Ben managed to make an angel with plastic forks and tissues and in some of broken balls, he drew little characters on paper before gluing them in it. So now, they had one gremlin in a red broken ball, a Jack Frost hanging around a white broken snowflake. He even made a Grinch on another red ball, in the same posture that Miley Cyrus in her  _ Wrecking Ball  _ music video and Poe laughed too hard at this one. There were also an octopus made in aluminum going out a blue Christmas ball and Kevin from  _ Home Alone  _ with his ugly sweater and rifle sitting on a little plane ornament that Poe managed to fix with some glue. 

Both put back carefully the star at the top, not wanting to live another disaster, and made sure that it was stable. Once they were both satisfied, Ben put back Poe on the floor and they looked at their tree. 

“It’s even more beautiful than the first time.” whispered Poe, tying his arm around Ben’s, his head resting on Ben’s shoulder. 

“So I didn’t wreck everything?” asked Ben, taking Poe’s hand in his and resting his cheek on Poe’s hair. 

“Like always, you made everything better.” said Poe, looking up at Ben.

His boyfriend looked down at him and swallowed hard, his mouth shaking with emotion. Then he smiled softly and kissed chastely Poe. 

“I love you.” whispered Ben, his forehead resting against Poe’s.

“I love you too Ben!” whispered back Poe, his fingers stroking softly Ben’s hair on his temple. “Now! I think it’s time for your reward.” he added with a cheeky smile and he could see the mischievous spark appearing in Ben’s eyes. 

“Have I been a good boy?” asked Ben.

“You have been an angel.” answered Poe and he dragged Ben towards the room. “But now, I want to see the demon in you.” he added, biting down his lower lip. 

Ben’s eyes became darker and soon, Poe was running, Ben running after him before tackling him down onto the mattress, both engaging soon in a tickling battle. Then, they both surrendered and called it a truce, reconciling with kisses, caresses and love. 

* * *

Later, when Ben was sleeping again after they made love, Poe got up to the kitchen, looking for some water. Before coming back to their bed, he looked another time to their weird tree. It was not perfect but Poe couldn’t help to love it more than any other trees in his life. Poe took a photograph with his phone before sending it to his mother. 

He slid under the blanket to join back his lover. Ben cuddled closer to him and Poe hugged him, the young man resting his head on his chest. Poe kissed softly Ben’s forehead before burying themselves back deeper under the blanket. Just before he fell asleep, he saw he had a new message and when he read it, a small smile spread his lips.

  
_Bring him home._


	3. Going Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to do some Christmas cliché things that people in love do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm late. But I don't want to push myself and giving you awful chapters just to respect the schedule.

The air was chilling and when he looked at the sky, Ben Solo couldn’t hold back a smile. It wasn’t yet snowing but it wouldn’t be too long before the first snowflakes appeared. Even if he wasn’t fond of Christmas, Ben always loved snow. In his mind, it was always associated with his father and his first memory. It was probably only three at this time but he could remember his father taking him to sled. He remembered the strong arms on his father and the warmth surrounding him. This memory always gave him comfort when he was alone, far away from his father, wondering if he would have been able to do it again. He never had again the opportunity, being too old when he reunited with Han. But still, the memory and snow reminded him this time when everything was so much simpler in his life. 

Ben was waiting for Poe to join him after he left his office. Both decided to test the outdoor rink installed for the month in downtown. Monday evening was the best moment, they would be able to avoid crowd and ice skating in a relative tranquility. Ben was leaning on rail delimiting the perimeter of the rink, looking at the few skaters there. There was few couples sliding hand in hand, Ben could spot one of them on their first date, sneaking shy glances to each other and blushing everytime they got caught. Ben smiled, remembering the beginning of his relationship with Poe. At the other end of the rink, there was a group of teens, pushing each other and trying to make other falling. Ben couldn’t hold a smirk. He would have needed to invite Jessika to go ice skating with him just to have the pleasure to see her falling on her arse. 

“Is it for me?” whispered a voice in his ear while arms were wrapping around his waist. 

“You would love it actually, right?” answered Ben, looking above his shoulder to see his boyfriend wearing a dorky smile. 

“I love when you think about me.” said Poe, going on his tiptoes to kiss Ben’s cheek and Ben chuckled when he felt Poe’s cold nose against his skin. 

“You wouldn’t love it with what I’m currently thinking.” said Ben, turning around in Poe’s arms, wrapping his own arms around Poe’s neck and his boyfriend cuddled deeper against his chest. 

“Why?” he asked, frowning. 

“I thought I should invite Jessika to come ice skating with me.” answered Ben, an innocent smile on his lips. 

“Why would you be so suddenly gentle with her?” asked Poe, suspicious. 

Ben didn’t answer but when a scream could be heard, Poe looked up at the group of teens and soon, he realized what Ben had his mind for his best friend. When he looked again at Ben, he could see the angelic smile on his boyfriend’s lips but the mischievous spark in his beautiful brown eyes. 

“Both of you are giving me grey hair sooner that I should.” grumbled Poe, punching Ben’s chest and the man laughed, pushing Poe harder against him. 

“Well, I love your grey hair.” whispered Ben, taking off Poe’s beanie, his fingers sliding in Poe’s hair.

Poe closed his eyes, enjoying the caress and he moaned softly. He felt Ben’s fingers cradling the back of his head and he sighed deeply when he felt his boyfriend’s lips on his forehead. After an exhausting day at work, he couldn’t imagine a better welcome back to home. Well, they weren’t technically at home but Poe accepted now that his home was wherever Ben was. It was cliché but Poe never denied he was a romantic. 

Poe opened again his eyes when he heard his boyfriend chuckling. Poe felt awestruck at how much Ben looked beautiful, his eyes shining with happiness and these full lips spread in a soft smile. Poe couldn’t imagine getting bored of this sight one day. 

“Long day?” asked Ben and Poe nodded. “We can go home if you prefer.” added the young man.

“No.” whispered Poe. “I’m good there.” 

Ben smiled before closing his arms around Poe’s neck, making it unable for him to escape his embrace, even if would want to. Ben dragged his boyfriend to his lips and both sighed when they kissed for the first time since this morning. The kiss got quickly hotter and Poe pushed Ben against the rail behind him, his hands sliding under Ben’s coat to rest on his arse. He could felt Ben’s breath hitching against his own mouth and Poe smirked again Ben’s lips. Poe felt his boyfriend’s arms sliding around his back and Ben pulled him up against his body, Poe’s tiptoes barely touching the floor anymore. 

Both men were prevented to become really indecent by the same group of teens passing next to them and whistling. Their kiss broke and Ben blushed slightly while Poe laughed, tightening his embrace around Ben’s waist, sending an accomplice wink to the teens who went away with laughs. 

“They recognize the power of love.” chuckled Poe, his chin resting on Ben’s chest to look at his boyfriend.

“They’re just horny teenagers.” grumbled Ben and Poe grinned, loving the grumpy side of his lover. 

“Maybe we should give them a show.” said Poe with a cheeky smile and he could see the same on Ben’s lips.

“You’re corrupting the youth Mister Dameron! I’m shocked.” answered Ben and Poe laughed, before kissing softly the corner of his mouth. 

“Maybe another time.” whispered Poe before taking Ben’s hand and dragging him away from the rink. 

* * *

Few minutes later, both were finally on ice, rented ice skates on their feet. Ben got the first on ice, needed few seconds for finding back the ability to slide on ice, the last time being so long time ago. Once he was satisfied to see his old abilities were still there, he looked up at Poe. His boyfriend looked at Ben’s feet, an annoyed wince on his face. Ben frowned, wondering what he did wrong when Poe was in a good mood few minutes ago. Hesitantly, Ben slid to Poe and finally, his boyfriend looked at him, his face finally losing this annoyance when he spotted Ben’s concern. 

“Are you okay?” asked Poe, worried.

“Are you?” asked back Ben, insecure. “You looked like I did something wrong.”

Poe seemed to realize only now what he did and Ben saw him blushing hard before burying his face in his own hands. It only made Ben worrying even more. He took Poe’s wrists in his hands to look at him.

“What happens Poe?” asked Ben. “You scare me.”

“I’m so sorry.” answered Poe, taking Ben’s hands in his. “I didn’t realize I did that.” he added, kissing Ben’s gloved hands. “Can you forgive me?”

“Sure!” said Ben. “But what happened?” asked his boyfriend, confused. 

“You will find this dumb.” said Poe, blushing. 

“I’m used to you being dumb.” replied Ben, a cheeky smile on his lips and Poe felt immediately more secure. “What is it about?” asked quietly Ben, coming closer to Poe and the young man relished to have the strong body of his boyfriend isolating him from the rest of the world. 

“I...I’m kinda disappointed you know how to skate.” grumbled Poe, unable to look at Ben.

“Why?” asked Ben, confused. 

“Because it would have been romantic to teach you how to skate.” mumbled Poe. 

There was silence for few seconds before he could hear Ben trying to hold back his laugh. When he looked up, his boyfriend has doing a poor job to not laugh and soon, the man was bursting in a deep laugh and Poe blushed harder, knowing it was ridiculous and wanting for his boyfriend to shut up, not reminding him how an idiot he was. Still laughing, Ben wrapped his arms around Poe and soon, the young man was unable to resist Ben’s laugh. After all, it was really ridiculous. 

“Stop it!” whined Poe, burying his face in Ben’s chest.

“I try.” chuckled Ben and Poe slapped Ben’s arse slightly, making the man jumping a little bit in response. “You really need to stop to watch these romcoms you love so much.” whispered Ben before kissing Poe’s hair. 

Poe sulked a little bit more before looking at his boyfriend who was looking back at him, his eyes shining with so much love that Poe couldn’t hold anymore against him the slight mockery. 

“You’re adorable.” smiled softly Ben and Poe grinned, kissing Ben’s jawline to thank him. 

Then, Ben grabbed Poe’s hands before sliding backwards, Poe following him with an impressed smile. 

“I didn’t know you could skate.” said Poe, amazing to see with how much facility Ben was going backwards. 

“We know each other for less a year. I really hope so that you don’t know yet everything about me.” grinned Ben with a wink.

“Stop being a smartass.” grumbled Poe and Ben laughed deep. 

“You love that.” answered Ben, dragging Poe close to him and soon, the young man was back in his arms, both of them stopped in the middle of the rink. 

“I do.” whispered Poe before kissing his boyfriend. 

After few seconds, Poe took Ben’s hand in his and both skated side by side, enjoying the warmth atmosphere around them, other skaters being there with their lover or their family. There were only laughs and love there and after a stressful day for Poe, it was something comforting. Ben entwined their fingers and Poe wrapped his arm around Ben’s, sighing with happiness when he felt his boyfriend’s body against his. 

“So! Where did you learn to skate so well?” asked Poe. 

“I think I always knew how to skate.” answered Ben, shrugging. “My mother always wanted for me to have  _ the best education _ .” grumbled Ben in a depreciative way and Poe pressed Ben’s hand. 

He knew that Ben had bad relationship with his mother’s family side but he was only reaching the top of the whole history between them. He didn’t really like to learn about it the few times Ben talked about it. In Poe’s mind, it was inconceivable to have grown up in a family like Ben’s. It broke his heart every time he heard about how his boyfriend was so lonely when he was a child. Especially when Poe’s own childhood had been so full of love and joy. That was why he wanted to offer a perfect christmas to Ben. And he hoped that Ben would accept to accompany him to his parents’ home since Shara invited him. He just needed to find the courage to talk to him about it. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered Poe and Ben finally looked at him.

“Don’t be.” answered Ben, kissing Poe’s forehead. “My fucked family life isn’t your fault.” he added, smiling softly. 

“Still.” said Poe and Ben felt his heart melting at the compassion exploding in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” whispered Ben, kissing chastely Poe’s lips. 

They were skating in a comfortable silence but Poe feared that he ruined the joyful mood with reminding his family to Ben. 

“You didn’t ruin anything.” said Ben, like he was able to read Poe’s mind. He did that so many times that Poe began to wonder if it wasn’t true.

“I shouldn’t have remind you bad memories.” answered Poe, wincing.

“You didn’t.” said Ben and Poe looked at him, surprised. 

“Really?” asked Poe, trying to determine if Ben was only saying that to not upset him. 

“I said my mother obligated me to take lessons. I didn’t say that I was assiduous to my lessons.” chuckled Ben.

“So, how do you know how to skate so well?” asked Poe and feeling relieved when he saw a fond smile appearing on Ben’s lips. He could already guess from where this soft smile came.

“That’s when the good memories begin.” answered Ben. “When I reunited with my father, our first Christmas, he taught me ice hockey.” smiled Ben. 

Poe looked at Ben talking about his father. He was doing that often, sometimes even without realizing it and Poe always cherished these moments, it gave him the impression that Ben got a normal childhood, even if it wasn’t true. Poe didn’t have yet the opportunity to meet Han Solo but he was already loving him. How could he not when he shared with this man Ben’s love? 

“We’re always doing a hockey game with his friends for Christmas.” said Ben and Poe looked at him, bringing back to the hard reality. 

Ben seemed really excited when he was talking about these games, like he couldn’t wait for doing that this year again. Poe was suddenly feeling insecure about asking Ben to accompany him to meet his family. Christmas was for family but he couldn’t ask for Ben to not see his father this year, especially when he not saw him in flesh for months. Poe felt an intense sadness invading his heart. He didn’t want to get separated from Ben for their first Christmas together but he couldn’t ask for Ben to sacrifice his time with his father just for him. Poe didn’t want to ask than to Ben. It would have been like asking him to choose between two people he loved, like when he was a child and his parents got divorced. 

“Poe! Are you okay?” asked Ben, worried. 

Poe only realized now that his eyes were wet with tears and he tried to regain control. He didn’t want to act like a spoiled child. He didn’t want for Ben to feel bad, torn apart between his father and he. Ben didn’t need that. Ben only just needed peace and happiness. 

“You’re worrying me.” said Ben, wrapping his arms around Poe. “What happens?”

“My mom invited you to celebrate Christmas with you.” blurted out Poe and Ben frowned.

“And you don’t want me to come?” asked Ben, trying to hide his disappointment. 

“What? No!” exclaimed Poe, hugging Ben against him. “I want you to come.”

“So, why are you so upset?” asked Ben, confused. 

“Because...because I don’t want you to separate you from your father for Christmas.” answered Poe and he saw that Ben didn’t realize what going with Poe would imply. 

“Oh!” breathed out Ben and he looked down, shifting in Poe’s embrace. 

Poe felt awful. Now Ben was struggling with his desire to be with Poe and his father for Christmas. 

“I’m...I’m sure that...that my dad wouldn’t...wouldn’t hold it against me if I...if I miss Christmas. This year.” said Ben and Poe felt how difficult it was for him. 

“You don’t want that.” whispered Poe and Ben swallowed hard.

“I want to be with you.” replied Ben, looking a little bit defiant.

“I know.” smiled softly Poe, stroking some of Ben’s strands of hair on his forehead. “But you want to be with your father too.” said Poe, his thumb caressing Ben’s cheekbone. 

“Well, except if your mother would agree to invite my grumpy old man, I think I have no other choice.” chuckled sadly Ben. 

“You’re a genius!” exclaimed Poe, grabbing Ben’s face in his both hands before kissing him hard. 

Ben, stunned by Poe’s words, didn’t answer to Poe’s kiss and when Poe broke it, his boyfriend was looking at him, aroused but mostly confused. 

“I will ask my mother to invite your father.” said Poe with a huge grin and he saw Ben’s eyes going bigger, almost like in a cartoon. 

It would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so worried to have overrode one of Ben’s limits. 

“You don’t want me to meet your father?” asked Poe, disappointed.

“It’s...it’s a big step. Meeting each other’s family and...and...Are you sure you want it?” asked in reply Ben, looking more insecure than Poe never saw him be before. 

“Of course I want it.” answered Poe, bringing their linked hands to his chest. “I want the whole thing with you Ben.” admitted shyly Poe, looking at their hands instead of his boyfriend’s face. 

“I want it too.” whispered shyly Ben and Poe looked up at Ben, loving the shade of red flourishing on his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“So I can ask to my mother to invite your father?” asked Poe and Ben nodded shyly. 

“What if she say no?” asked Ben, looking at Poe behind the hair falling front of his eyes.

“You don’t know yet my mother.” laughed softly Poe before kissing Ben’s lips briefly. “But if she say no, we will find a way to split our time between my family and yours. I promise.” whispered Poe, the tip of his nose bumping with Ben’s, bringing a cute smile on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Alright.” whispered Ben and Poe winked. 

Both shared a smile before going skating again, hand in hand, creating more happy memories for Ben. And for Poe too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
